Different
by PrincessRose03
Summary: What if Ichigo was already learning at St. Marie Academy and the Sweets Princes are the new students. How different will the story be? Will all of them be friends or not. First story and my english isn't the best.(Collab with NobodySomebodyEverybody)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Nagoya. The sun was shining which wasn't weird since it was getting closer to summer. In Nagoya park there where three boys and you can see that a lot of female's where staring at them. The first boy was 14 and had short dark purple hair and purple eye's that were behind oval shaped glasses. He was taller then a average 14 year old and he seemed somewhat lean. He was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and black jeans which looked very nice on him. He was also wearing black and blue snickers. The second boy also a 14 year old had short light green hair, dark green eyes and below his left eye there was a birthmark. His height was the same as the first boy and he also was a little bit lean. He was wearing rose red short-sleeved shirt, over the shirt he had a white vest and he was wearing white jeans. He was wearing white snickers. The third boy unlike the other two was 15. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was shorter then a average 15 year old and he also was a little lean. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, over the shirt he had a light brown jacket with dark brown edges and he was wearing black jeans. He was wearing brown boots. ''What took you so long?'' asked the blond. ''Sorry, the bus was running late. It won't happen again Makoto.'' answer the purple haired boy. ''You better not be lying Andou'' the blond now identified as Makoto said to the purple haired boy now identified as Andou. ''Oh, don't be so mean. It's not his fault that the bus was running late'' said the green haired boy. ''I know Hanabusa. Let's just go before everything's eaten'' ''Okay'' said Hanabusa and Andou. Yes, today is the day when the ''Best Cake Contest'' is held at Nagoya so the three of them decided to go to Nagoya and taste some of it since they also wanted to be patisserie's. They made there way to the place were it was held. They saw that they weren't to late because there were only 3 or 4 people walking around. Makoto looked at his wristwatch and the time was 12:05 but the event started at 12:30. ''Were to early'' said Makoto. ''Okay, lets go sit somewere until it starts'' answer Hanabusa. All three went to sit down and soon it got more crowded. It was 12:30 and the words ''Let the contest begin'' rang out of the speakers. Everybody start to walk around and take pieces of cake that also included the three boys. All three meet and picket where to sit. They started to debate which cake is the best. They decided the cake called ''_First Love''_ was the best. They wrote there pick down on pieces of paper and dropped them in a box and suddenly there was a announcement '' The lottery for scholarships to St. Marie Academy will now begin and as for the results for the contest will be announced soon'' and then it ended. ''Guys we should participate in the lottery.'' said Hanabusa. ''Okay what do we have to lose.'' So we made our way to the place where the lottery is happening. Makoto went first and he got a red ball, then went Andou who also got a red ball and then Hanabusu got a red ball too. ''I'm guessing that we three didn't get in, since what are the possibility's that all three got in. '' said Makoto. ''True'' said the two boys. '' Now the winners of the lottery, everybody who got a red ball got in'' the announcement said. The three boys looked at each other and then turned as pale as a ghost. '' As for the cake contest the cake ''_First Love'' _has won.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating. I have no big excuse I'm just lazy. Guess I have to do this next thing.**

**Pleases remember that I don't own Yumeiro Pâtissière. I just own Zach. (I will try to keep my grammar good but I will warn you that I'm Latvian and chough12chough)** **Sorry if there OOC. Oh by the way I thank anyone who favorite, followed and I thank Jacuninja for the review.**

Makoto's PoV

'You have to be kidding. All of us actually won.' I thought. The possibility was very low bot it still happened. How will I tell my parents? This day just keeps getting worse.

Andou's PoV

'Oh, we won. That was unexpected. Well we do get to go to St. Marie Academy and a scholarship' I say looking at the bright side.

Hanabusa's PoV

'Yay, we get to go to St. Marie's.' I say like the optimist I might be.

Nobody's PoV

''So did that just happen?'' asked Hanabusa. ''Yes, yes it did.'' answered Andou. ''Hahaha, this has to be a joke! No way, we just won!'' yelled Makoto. Suddenly Makoto turned around because he felt someone or something touch his shoulder. ''Wow boy, calm down! I just wanted you and your friend's attention '' said a teen. This teen had maroon colored hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirtsleeve shirt with black splatter paint on it and over the shirt he had a black open vest. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and black converse. Also on his wrists he had multiple bracelets. ''Well I think we should introduce ourselves. For starters I'm Zach and I'm from St. Marie academy. I was asked to escort the winners of the lottery that I liked the best. So that is why I'm here but what about you?'' the boys looked at each other and started ''Well I'm Hanabusa" said Hanabusa. ''I'm Andou'' said Andou. ''And I'm Makoto'' said you now who. ''And were here because we wanted to eat some cake'' all three boys said at the same time. ''Okay, now back to your houses and pack, when you're done meet me here around 15:05 okay? Okay. Bye'' Zach said and ran away. ''Okay, what now?'' asked Makoto. ''I guess we go home and pack our stuff'' said Andou. ''Okay but I'm not telling my parent. I will put a note on the coffee table'' said Makoto. ''Me to.'' said Andou and Hanabusa. So they went to the bus station where different buses picked them up.

(Time skip)At (Makoto's, Andou's and Hanabusa's) room.(there PoV)

'I think I'm done' he thought. So far he had packed most of his clothes and closest possessions. He took all of his suitcases and put them by the door. He went in the living room and put a note saying why he isn't home and where did he go. He put on his shoes and took the suitcases. He went to the bus station and waited for the bus.

(Time skip) Nagoya park. (nobody's PoV)

The boys met up at the park. ''So what time is it?'' asked Makoto. '' Its 15:00'' answered Hanabusa. ''So he should be here pretty soon?'' said Andou. ''Actually I'm already here.'' The boys heard someone say something so they turned around. '' Hi, boys! Did you get the things you want?'' asked Zach. ''Yes!'' said all three boys at the same time. ''Okay? Let's go to the bus and get seated.'' said Zach. He started to walk and so did the boys. They walked for a little and then they saw the bus. The bus wasn't very big but it was big enough. The bus was brown with some yellow strips.

They put their stuff in the storage units on the buses sides and got seated in the bus. In the bus were already some people so they sat at the very back of the bus. After all of the winners arrived the started to go. ''Boys, the ride is going to be pretty long so I'm going to take a nap.'' said Zach. ''Okay.'' they answered and not long after Zach fell asleep. After some time all of the passenger's fell asleep.

(Time skip) At the school.

They arrived at the school and now we are walking to the dorm. Zach said he has something to do so he ran ahead. They got to the dorm and then asked for the room keys. They got the keys and it turns out Makoto in the same room as Hanabusa. Room 28. They weren't very happy about it. Andou went to his room and opened the door. The room was very clean but one thing was very shocking. His roommate was Zach. ''Oh, hi Andou. You're already here. Well I will introduce myself again. I'm Zach Kokyo. I'm half American and half Japanese. I'm a second year student and I'm the vice-president of the student council. Oh by the way I'm 16 years old'' said Zach. "Hello Zach. I'm Andou Sennosuke and I'm a first year student. I'm 14 years old'' said Andou. '''Hahaha, yes, hello Andou-kun. I'm going to visit the other two and then I will give you a tour.'' Zach said and went outside. 'This is going to be fun' thought Zach and went to room 28.

**Yeah that's it for now. Please be peasant and I will upload. Oh and flame are welcomed with open arms because I want to make this story good for you and me. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm writing this because the two people reviewed either they said can't wait for the next one or they asked when the next one will be published. So here you go. (And was really no one surprised I'm 12. I guess I write like 12 year old.) Enjoy and give me flames! I'm sure I need to make it better! By the way do you people like Zach or want to read less about him? And did I tell you that some characters will be very OOC. If I didn't you have been warned.**

_Last time._

'_This is going to be fun' though Zach and went to room 28._

_...Now…_

Zach already visited Makoto and Hanabusa and also told them to go outside and wait for him and Andou. As Andou and Zach exited the dorm they saw that Makoto and Hanabusa were arguing. '' Aren't we supposed to stop them?'' asked Zach sounding a bit worried. ''No, they will stop eventually. Oh, by the way they do this a lot'' answered Andou. ''But they were fine on the bus! They were like best friends!'' said Zach. He was quite loud so Makoto and Hanabusa stopped arguing and started to listen. ''Yeah, on the bus they were fine because they had nothing to argue about.'' explained Andou. ''Oh, okay that makes sense. Okay, now lets stop the babbling and start the tour.'' exclaimed Zach. ''Okay.'' said the three boys. Zach started to walk and three boys followed.

First they visited the classes. They started with the math class first, then they went to the Nature science class, then followed the french class, then japanese class and finely art class. Then they went to the library and cafeteria. Then they visited the gym. Then they went to the area where the cooking classes take place. Then they went to the student and teacher lounge. Then to the lobby. They also visited the garden grounds. Zach also explained that everybody can use the garden grounds and take from it and finally they went to the last place on the tour. ''Okay guys this is the last place on the tour. ''Salon de Marie''. This is the schools cafe were the best patisseries from over school help out. So do you want to eat? My treat.'' said Zach. ''Yeah, why not.'' answer the boys. ''Okay, lets go.'' said Zach and went in, the boys followed.

The inside was (put description here) and they went to sit by one of the many tables. ''Hello can I take, oh, Zach long time no see. How are you doing?'' said the waitress. She had long brown hair that was braided and her bangs were tied back so you could see her hazel eyes quite well. She was wearing the standard waitress uniform. ''I'm doing fine. Guys, let me introduce her. This is Ichinose Mairi, she is one of the best patisseries but not as good as the Sweet Princesses.'' Zach said. Mairi bowed and said ''Hello boys. Now, can I take your order?''. ''Ah, yes! Well I will have some creme brulee and for for the boys? Ah, I know they will have some strawberry shortcake.'' Zach said sounding quite happy. ''Okay, please wait just a moment until I'll bring it.'' said Mairi and went to get the sweets. ''Hey, Zach. What are the Sweet Princesses?'' asked Andou. ''Oh, them! They are the three best patisseries at this school and if you want, I can introduce them to you after were done eating.'' answered Zach. ''Okay!'' said the three boys. As they finished talking Mairi came and gave them the sweets.

They had already finished their sweets and they have started to go in the woods. ''Zach, I though you are bringing us to the place where the Sweet Princesses are! Not the woods!'' yelled Makoto. ''Calm down, Ma-kun. The Sweet Princesses dorm is in the woods.'' explained Zach. ''A dorm in the woods? Why don't they live in the girls dorm?'' askeded Hanabusa. ''Because two of the SP were getting pissed off of all the times the girls from the dorm asked them to make something for them.'' said Zach. The boys said 'Oh' and they continued to walk. They went out of the woods and a mansion like building was seen in the front. ''Thats a dorm! It looks like a mansion!'' exclaimed Makoto. ''Yes, that is a dorm. Two of the SP come from a wealthy family so they asked if they can build a new dorm, the principal allowed them to make it.'' said Zach. They reached the door and Zach started to knock. ''Come in!'' they heard someone yell. Zach opened the door and lead them in. The inside was nothing like a mansion. The ceiling was still quite high. The boys were welcomed by a jungle like place. Trees everywhere and there were all sorts of plants and herbs growing on the ground. Suddenly all sorts of animals ran past them and up the stairs that were on the side. ''Zach, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?'' yelled the boys. ''Calm down and don't yell. The SP customized their dorm so they don't have to waste money shopping at the supermarket. Now come with me and I'll introduce you to the Sweet Princesses.'' explained Zach. ''Okay.'' mumbled the boys.

Zach had lead them to what seems like kitchen. The kitchen was pretty big and you could see almost every piece of cooking equipment. In the middle of the kitchen were three girls. "Hey, SP's! How ya' doing?" yelled Zach. "Zach-nii, I'm doing fine, how about you?" asked a girl with brown pigtails that curled at the end. She was wearing pink tank top with a lot of frills and beige skinny jeans that were rolled up a bit lower than the knee. She was also wearing pink converses. She was pretty short and she had brown eyes. "I was doing fine until you came in." said a girl with light red hair that was very curly. She was also wearing a frilly tank top but hers was black and she was wearing dark red skinny jeans. She was also wearing black convers. She was taller then the first one and she had red-brown eyes. "I'm doing fine Kokyo-san, what about you?" this was said by a girl with long blond hair that were a bit wawy. She like the other two was wearing a frilly tank top with skinny jeans but her colors were yellow and green. She had yellow convers. She was the tallest of the three and she had green eyes. "I'm doing fine! Thanks for asking.'' answered Zach. ''So, what are you doing here Zach? Sudden you go and help the lottery kids?'' asked the girl with the red hair. ''Miya, if you didn't notice I'm helping the lottery kids. I came here to introduce you to them.'' Zach explained. ''Oh, dear! I didn't notice them! Please forgive me boys!'' yelled the brown haired girl. ''Its okay, but could you please introduce yourselves?'' asked Hanabusa. ''Oh, okay! I'm Amano Ichigo a first year student. I started to learn here since preschool. I like to make strawberry sweets and I'm 14 years old.'' ''Koshiro Miya. Second year student. Learning here since preschool. Don't have a favorite ingredient. 15 years old.'' ''I'm Tennouji Mari also a second year student. I started to learn here since preschool also. I like to use honey in my sweets and I'm 15 years old. Pleased to meet you!''

**Blueberries are the best! Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not uploading! My cousin is visiting and he is exhausting. I'm writing this because I felt really guilty for not updating, and tomorrow, another will come. God please help me and my sister!**

''Okay, they introduced themselves. Now its your turn.'' said Zach. ''Okay. I'm Hanabusa Satsuki a first year student. I'm going to start learning here tomorrow. I specialise in candy art and I'm 14. Its nice to meet you ladies!'' the girls eyes twitched but only Zach noticed it. ''Oh, stop it with the flirting!'' yelled Makoto and as he finished saying what he wanted, Hanabusa started to glare at him. ''Okay now listen well because I'm not accepting questions. I'm Makoto Kashino. A first year student. I'm also going to start learning here tomorrow. I'm a expert with chocolate and I'm 15 years old. Got it?'' the girls nodded. ''Good.'' Makoto said. ''Oh, don't mind Makoto. He's always like this. Okay, I guess its my turn. Well, I'm Sennosuke Andou and I'm also a first year student. I'm going to start learning here tomorrow, the same as the other two. I like to make japanese sweets and I'm 14 years old. It a pleasure to meet you Amano-san, Tennouji-san and Koshiro-san.'' said Andou. ''Oh, there is no need to be so formal Andou-kun.'' said Mari. ''Yeah, hear that Andou. No need to be so formal. Right Miya?'' said Hanabusa. ''Yes, Andou you don't have to be formal but you two have no rights to call me by my first name. You are to call me Koshiro-sama. Ichigo, Amano-sama and Mari, Tennouji-sama.'' said Miya. ''Why does Andou get to call you by your first names and we get to call you by your family names? And we also have ad sama. This is absurd!'' yelled Makoto. ''Well, Its simple. He was nice and you weren't.'' explained Ichigo. After she said that, she went and hid behind Mari. ''You, Makoto, were mean and you didn't show any respect but you, Hanabusa, just struck a chord with us. With all the flirting we have received, it makes us very angry if someone starts to flirt with us. So, please except my apology. I know you meant no harm.'' said Mari sounding very calm about this whole matter. ''I'm sorry to Tennouji-san. I didn't want to make you three angry.'' said Hanabusa sounding very apologetic. ''Okay, you're sorry, he's sorry. Now lets go to the game room and continue the conversation there.'' said Zach. 'They have a game room!' thought the boys. ''Okay, that sounds like a good idea." said Miya and they all started to move.

They all made it to the game room but the walk wasn't some walk in the park. It was like a jungle. A dangerous jungle but thanks to the help of the SP they made it out alive. "Girls I have a question." stated Makoto. "Ask away, little man." said Miya with a big grin. "How do you survive this place?!" said Makoto sounding very annoyed. "Well if you must know, we have gone through training so we could live in a dorm filled with animals." answered Ichigo. "Okay, let's stop with the talking! You three boys are going to cook." said Zach

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have writers block TT ^ TT . It took me two days to write this shorty.**


	5. Chapter 5

"But we just got to the gaming room!? Can't we at least play one game!" yelled Hanabusa. Everyone in the room looked at him strangely. Even tho most of the people in the room knew him for so little, they didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

"Hey, Andou. Did Hanabusa just yell what I think he yelled?" asked Makoto out of confusion.

"I think he did, Makoto. I think he did." replied a dumbstruck Andou. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zach started to laugh like a dying walrus. He fell to the floor laughing.

Miya seemed to be annoyed by the laughing so, she drew back her leg and hit Zach in the back.

Zach went from laughing like crazy to screaming curse words that would make a sailor blush. Because of the cursing, he received another kick to the head that made him black out.

"That's what you get for cursing in front of my sweet, little Ichigo!" said Miya with the anger of a storm and protectively hugged the pigtailed girl.

Mari just picked up an unconscious Zach princess style and laid him on one of the game room couches. "Go to the kitchen and I will join you shortly." she said.

The boys just stood their even more dumbstruck because they think they just saw an intended murder and a fricking amazon goddess pick up a dude.

"Close your mouths and lets go to the kitchen." finley said Ichigo. The boys just followed, still in shock and amaze.

As they went away, Mari went to freezer that they kept in the gaming room. She took out some ice in a bag and then made her way to take a advanced first aid-kit.

She had no idea how should he be lying, so just layed him on his stomach and hoped he didn't have concussion.

She took the ice in the bag and put it on his head. She took some gel ,that would probably help, from the kit and smeared it on his back. She knew where to put it because a bruise was already forming from when Miya kicked him.

She then took a white bottle and took out one painkiller. She put it on the coffee table that was next to the couch. She was relieved that she knew that Zach could swallow pills dry. She always told him not to do it because he could hurt himself but now it actually came in handy.

She took a barf bag out of the kit and laid it next to the pill. Just in case.

She got up from her crouching position and walked away from the game room and to the kitchen.

((Time skip.)) (Kitchen)

Mari arrived at the cream colored tiled walled kitchen. Kitchen tools hanging from a, actually she didn't know what was the name of that thing. Knife holders filled with knifes on the counter. Stoves and ovens placed alongside the wall. A walk in freezer. A storage unit for the fresh produce. And also sinks were seen, of course. And in the middle of the state of the art kitchen, stood the three boys and the two girls, chatting about something.

"Oh, Mari-nee! You're here! How's Zach-nii?" with excitement asked Ichigo.

"I don't know little one but he might have a concussion." sadly said Mari. She looked at Miya with a disapproving look but she just looked away and whistled like any other person would do, if you were in a TV show.

"Miya, really? Are you actually resorting to that?" asked Mari.

Miya just stuck out her tongue and hummed in a mocking manner. Mari shook her head disapprovingly but, soon her disapproving would surely disappear.

"So, do you have an idea of what are you going to cook?" asked the 'amazoness' as the boys now called her. The boys looked at her for a minute, Miya thought that they were ogling her, and then their faces morphed into shock, Makoto showed the least emotion thou.

"Wait, you actually expect us to make something!?" yelled the boys at the same time and said the same exact thing.

"How you do that?" asked Ichigo, to which the boys just shrugged and maybe mumbled something like 'We are very close.' but you couldn't really understand them, since they did mumble it.

"Yes we expect you to make something. How else would we know in which classification we should put you?" said Ichigo as if it was as clear as the summer sky.

"Aren't teachers supposed to do that? And last time I checked, you aren't teachers." said Hanabusa. He was a big skeptical about this whole situation so he asked that without even thinking. He hopes he won't end up like Zach.

"Yeah, teachers are "supposed" to do that, but, who cares!? We do, what we want to do! Oh oh oh." said Miya. When she started to laugh, the boys looked at her like she had some screws loose. Mari then hit her at the back of her head and shook her head disapprovingly, yet again.

Suddenly, the kitchen doors opened and came in Zach, his marron hair literally all over the place, but the most disgusting thing was that his shirt was stained. Miya almost vomited at the site of the bile stained shirt.

" .Please?" said Zach sounding so pathetic that everyone made a face.

"Fine, we will continue this later." said Miya and with that they were gone. The boys were in awe in how fast could they go away, considering the fact that one of them was injured. They heard the rumble of a car engine and with that, they were gone for good.

"Hey, Makoto. Do you remember the way to the dorm?" asked Hanabusa, dread looming on his face.

"SHIT!"

((Time skip.)) (Boy's Dorm.)

They finally made it to the dorm. Who knew that you could actually get lost in the woods so easily.

Who, in their right mind didn't even put signs in a forest, that was in the campus of a school. Thank god that they had a decent sense of direction.

"So, what will we make for them once they're back?" asked Andou. He was really worried about this whole thing, he just hoped he wasn't the only one.

"I think I'm going to make an opera cake." said Makoto with confidence, confidence with Andou wishes he had.

"I'm gonna make an ombré rosette cake." said Hanabusa. He sounded much more confident then Makoto, maybe he knew what he would make from the very start.

"You sure are starting of with a bang. I think I'm going to make a matcha cake roll with red bean paste." said Andou. He then yawned for what seemed forever.

"You sleepy already, Andou?" asked Makoto with a micifus undertone.

"No, I just needed a large amount of oxygen." replied Andou snarkly.

"Yeah, whatever, but maybe we should go to sleep?" said Hanabusa.

"Yeah, okay. Good night, Andou." said Makoto and they went their separate ways.

When the boys entered their rooms and changed into their night clothes, as soon as the hit the bed, they falled asleep instantly.

**So, what do you think? Did I improve? Did I not? Is there too much Zach? I don't know.**

**Bye.**

Bonus:

The door opened and stumbling in came a high on meds Zach.

"Guess who's high?" said Zach as he stumbled into the room.

"I guess Zach." grogley mumbled Andou.

"You guess right." said Zach and through his room keys, hitting Andou in the head. Andou was mildly startled but the thing that made him even more awake was that Zach freaking stumbled over to his bed and crashed on to his body, and fell asleep.

Andou was about to push him off of him but he then remembered that the marron haired boy had a concussion so, he let it slide just this once.


	6. Chapter 6

Andou was dreaming about strange fairies when suddenly, something awoke him.

He literally shot up from bed, still half asleep, and rubbed his eyes open. When he finally did open his eyes, Zach was standing there, completely frozen, one leg in the air and his hands were almost like an egyptian from a painting but unlike an egyptian, his head was facing away. The whole way he was standing was pretty comical.

Andou now looked outside and saw that the sun was only a little bit over the horizon. He then looked at the clock and saw that it is only 5:30 AM.

"Zach? How are you up so early and why are you up so early?" asked Andou. Last time he checked, Zach came back, veins probably pumped with drugs and pretty late to. Andou knew why Zach needed to get up early but school didn't start for at least two more hours.

Zach just shrugged and whispered 'Sleep is for the weak.' and walked out the door. Andou had a feeling that he would need to get used to this so he just went back to sleep and pretended that didn't just happen. Thank god that school, for them, didn't start until next week.

Andou awoke again only now, at a more sane time, 8:00 AM. How he awoke right on the dot, he didn't know.

He got out of bed and did some morning stretching. He then took some clean clothes out of his closet and went to take a shower in the rooms bathroom. He didn't have any shampoo and or shower gel so, he hoped that Zach wouldn't mind if he borrowed some.

When he got into the shower, he didn't expect that Zach's shampoo and shower gel were peach scented. Zach didn't seem like the type of guy who would have this type of stuff but you know, don't judge a book by it's cover.

He finished his shower and put on some clothes. He then brushed his teeth and went out of the bathroom, to the main room. Andou took his glasses, put them on, brushed his hair, took the room keys, turned off the lights, went out of the room and locked it.

He then walked over to Makoto's and Hanabusa's room and knocked. Someone then replayed with 'Who, in their right mind would wake us up so early.'

"Andou."

There was silence at the other side of the door and the someone called out 'COME IN!'. Andou sure was relieved that they were the only people in the dorm. At least they were supposed to be.

Andou opened the door and he was greeted with the sight of Makoto and Hanabusa jumping around, trying to get dressed. It was hard not to laugh. The purple haired teen went and sat down on one of the chairs that were in the room.

The other two boys finally got dressed.

"So, do you want to go get breakfast?" asked Andou as they exited the room.

"Yeah, sure." answered Makoto as they made their way down the dorm's stairs. They took a turn to the left and they were met with a kitchen. It wasn't that big, as large as a apartment kitchen, but only a bit bigger and better, but no surprise. It was only put in the dorm for the sole purpose of making meals, not sweets.

Hanabusa took out some sausage, egg and cheese from the fridge and got to work. Andou and Makoto just made some tea themselfs and Hanabusa.

Soon breakfast was done. The meal itself was scrambled egg with sausage and cheese. One the side were some fresh cucumbers and tomatoes. Hanabusa had also cut some bread which was now lying on a plate with the butter and butter knife close to it.

And they started to eat.

They finished with breakfast at somewhere around 9:10 AM. They washed their dishes and set out to explore the campus, once again.

The campus was a lot more bigger than they remember. They were the only ones outside, probably because they were at their classes.

They went around the campus, memorizing every single place and how to get their. The last stop was the library and they were pretty sure that they would stay their for a while.

They were right. When one of them bothered to look at the clock, it was already 14:00 PM. The whole table was stacked with books of all sorts.

One of their stomachs protested about the fact that they need food and they decided to call it a day.

The strange hair color boys exited the library and walked to the dorm. They opened the door and saw that some of the students were already here, but they just ignored them.

They walked into the kitchen and took some bread, cheese, meat and lettuce, and made themselves a sandwich, then they went to Makoto's and Hanabusa's room.

When they got there, they started to discuss about the entrance exams. They talked about what are they going to make and in which class they might be put in.

It was very quiet in the student faculty club room. The air seemed to be very dense. The reason behind this predicament was that, that someone said that they should dismiss Zach from the club.

"Eh, okay." said Zach. He didn't seem to be very offended by the coment. He got up and started to make his way towards the door.

"Zach, stop and come back right now. Nobody said that you should be dismissed yet. They just suggested it." said one of the club members, Hikari.

"What the point. I much more rather leave than make this club unpleasant for someone." retorted Zach.

"I didn't mean it Zach. I'm just kind of jealous. You and Mari just seem so perfect." said the person which said that Zach should leave.

"Oh don't be. We all have our flaws but we're still special in some way. Now excuse me, I have to go to the nurse." Zach said and left.

"Okay, back to business now. The sports festival. What are we going to include?." asked Mari. She wasn't very worried about the whole incensed that happened before.


End file.
